


Kinkmeme: Deep Throat - Sterek

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Go easy on me. I've been out of the game for too long.





	Kinkmeme: Deep Throat - Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me. I've been out of the game for too long.

“Do you work out shirtless every morning or is this a special occasion?” Derek finally turns at the drop of Stiles’ bag.

“Not every morning. Just had to get some nerves out while waiting for you.” Derek’s smile distracted Stiles enough for him to trip falling into Derek as he slid his shirt on.

“Oh. So uh, still up for christening the place? We could maybe just watch movies or have a match.”  
Derek answered him with a kiss that lasted longer than the text crawl at the beginning of a movie.

“Well in that case. Hands behind your back big guy.”  
Stiles pulled off his jacket and shirt before pushing Derek up against a support column.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?”

“Yes sir.” Derek licked his lips.

“First you’re gonna suck me off right here. Then I’m gonna jerk you in bed until you come with my dick in your throat. Sound good?”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways with Tumblr about to be wiped from existence possibly I'm gonna be trying to post all my old writings and edits/drawings on here. Don't expect much. Sorry this is a short ficlet but it's the first to come up. Expect more when I get the chance. I'm still not going to probably finish the old wip but with these finished it's easier to transfer them over.


End file.
